Robin's Little Sister
by Falling Through Clouds
Summary: Robin's been keeping secrets about his past. Including a sister he thought was dead. She's alive but she's no longer the little sister Robin loved and remembered her to be. What secrets could she possibly be keeping? And why does she fear Slade so much?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya if this is your first time reading this story then really you can ignore this but for those people who reviewed my story and liked it ya'll gave me quite a couple of things to work on so i reedited my story and made it less mary sueish... i hope(i have no clue who mary sue is) and tried my best not to make it repetitive while keeping the story on track so really not much of this chapter has changed but i want you feedback on my changes. Please and thank you.

--Chapter one(Revised)

"Titans trouble!" Robin stated. The teen super heroes came to life as each of them dropped what they were doing except Beast Boy who was trying to finish his game.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asked snatching the game controller from the shape shifter who surrendered unwillingly.

"I don't know but whoever it is picked the wrong city," Robin said, "So l-" The intruder alarm went off causing the Titans to halt.

"Dude do we ever get a break?" Beast Boy yelled but everyone ignored him as they waited for Robin's instructions.

"Raven and Beast Boy come with me to the city. Cyborg and Starfire secure the tower," Robin commanded and they all nodded, "Titans, go!" They all sprang into action. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy headed for the city and Starfire and Cyborg began their search with the basement.

--

When the second alarm went off I knew I messed up big time. It wasn't supposed to happen like this at all, it should have gone like I planned. I crouched behind some crates, deciding to beat myself up later for this plan gone wrong, and listened. First I heard footsteps followed by two voices. I smacked myself mentally as I thought how incredibly stupid I was. I can't even break in to a stupid poorly protected tower correctly.

"Are you picking up any threats yet, friend?" Starfire asked. Cyborg took a quick glance around the area cautiously.

"No not y… wait I think I got something," he announced successfully. I held my breath. What would happen when they found me? They were going to find me anyways so I just took a deep breath and showed myself. The robotic man looked at me along with the red head chick that started to glow green when she saw me. I bet she thought she looked intimidating. She didn't. I slowly put my hands up but not out of fear though. I could take her if I wanted to and the big robot guy too.

"I come in peace," I stated trying to stay calm but in actuality I was a panicking mess. The two Titans glanced at each other questioningly and I knew that we were all thinking about what was going to happen next.

--

"Who are you? And what business do you have with our Robin?" the weird red head girl demanded. I rolled my eyes. Am I the only who found her annoying?

"That's none of your business. So why don't you butt out?"

"We can't do that," said a very calm Cyborg, "Once Robin gets here we're all going to know why you're here. So you might as well spill now." I sat back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. He was right but I wasn't talking till I saw Robin. I needed to see him more than anything.

"I guess we're doing it the hard way then. That's too bad," Cyborg said simply. The tower door open and entered the rest of the Titans.

Robyn saw the back of the girl's head. She had long hair the color of his own that fell in soft curls.

"Cyborg did you find out who she was?" he asked in whispers. I smiled I could hear him loud and clear. The sound of his voice made me want to jump into his arms and have the reunion I've been waiting for my entire life.

"No she's still being stubborn." Robin nodded and made his way around the couch with Beast Boy and Raven in toll. She was familiar to him her blue green eyes bored into his. He couldn't remember though and that only made him think harder. I smiled wider and nodded urging him to remember me as he became frustrated.

"Dude who's the hottie?" Beast Boy finally asked. Dark energy cackled around the gloomy girl dressed in dark blue as she glared at the back of the green boys head.

"That's my sister," Robin finally remembered and I nodded enthusiastically.

"What?!" the Titans yelled shocked. I finally stood up and fixed my clothes for dramatic effect.

"Hello Robin nice to see you again," I said walking up to him.

"Scarlet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people that reviewed my first chapter that i posted decades ago! I took your advice and rewrote the first chapter. So if you're one of those reviewers please reread the first chapter and i would love if you gave me more feedback on it. One thing i tried to work on was not being repetitive so tell me what you think.

Here we go--- Chapter two!

"Scar," I corrected him. I took a good look at him and he changed so much. His short black hair grew some and he spiked it. It was a nice look on him. Also his boyish looks were now more mature. But what was up with the masked? He had pretty eyes.

"Do you wear that all the time?" I asked. He didn't answer instead he just continued to stare mouth slightly open. He was in shock.

"Um hello?" I teased waving my hands in his face, "Nice to know my big bro missed me."

"Scarlet?"

"Scar," I corrected again while smiling, "You know that, silly." He still looked unsure and he hesitantly raised his hand to touch my cheek. He hovered over it but still didn't touch me.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered softly. I placed my hands over his and brought it to my cheek, "But I'm right here silly." I wanted to cry tears of joy and hug him to death but guilt held me down. It was hard enough to joke and smile so I couldn't do anymore.

"What happened to you? How is this possible?"

"I got better. Just like you and mom wanted me to," I tried to say proudly but I didn't do it so well.

"There's something you're not telling me." He saw right through me.

"I was always an open book to you, Robin," I sighed, "But now is not the time or place."

"Why not?" he asked and I smiled and lifted up three fingers. I counted down on them and once I put the last finger down the huge alarm went off.

"That's why."

Robin nodded and turned to his confused team mates, "Titans move out!" Each of the scattered brain teens went into action leaving me unsure of myself. Robyn also took off towards the door then stopped and looked back at me, "Are you coming? We could really use you." I smiled slightly remembering our childhood dreams of becoming heroes and practicing in the backyard.

"I can't but I'll wait here till you get back." He looked disappointed but still nodded and walked away. Once he was gone I collapsed on the couch and cried. This was such a mistake. Why did I come?

"I didn't know seeing him again would hurt this much," I said to myself. Memories I had once thought were forgotten played in my head and I cried more. Robyn's smiling face as he gave me piggy back rides and sharing his ice cream with me. He was my brother. He protected me and loved me. So how could I bring back painful memories he had tried to forget after all these years?

"I'm only going to cause trouble," I whispered wrapping my arms tightly around myself like a lifeline. I wonder how long it would take them to get back. Minutes or hours? Should I stay or go? If I stay I don't know what will happen but if I go Robin would be safe and all of this would be some sort of bad dream to him. One day he'll just wake up and forget but I wouldn't. Even now his face was there behind my eyelids. Close enough to touch but too far away to feel. I was always going to feel the pain of knowing that I walked into his life and walked right out after many painful years of being separated. I wasn't going to forget but which would hurt more. I could leave now without looking back or I can stay and risked the chance of getting Robin's hopes up. Either way neither seemed like a good choice. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that if I take my mind off it the painful thoughts would leave. Instead I fell asleep.

--

Waking up on a bed that isn't mines was slightly scary but as I sat up I saw Robin looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked my voice distorted from sleep causing a smile to form on the corner of his lips.

"You've change so much." I smiled sadly, "You have no idea." It was quiet for awhile and I took that time to look at my surroundings. One word: plain. His room was so boring neither did it match his personality. No posters, no colored walls, it looked kind of like a hotel room before they put in all the furniture.

"Um are you redecorating?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I just never made the time to decorate this room."

"Well maybe you should. I could help you! We could paint the walls red and big R's all over in yellow then green curtains. Not to mention a little bit of black," I ranted as ideas popped into my head, "It'll match your uniform." He chuckled at my enthusiastic face before turning serious.

"Scar we really need to talk." I nodded sadly, "You wish to know where I've been?"

"Not just that but why come here now? How did you know how to find me? And…" he paused and looked at me cautiously.

"You also want to know how I got out of that place?" he nodded my eyes felt hot and I knew I was going to cry again, "Is that all?"

"No it's not," he hesitated again, "How's mom?" I looked away from him. The room felt unbearably hot and stuffy.

"How about we go somewhere that's private without nosey teammates eavesdropping?" I suggested forming the best smile I could muster as the door to Robin's room opened and revealed each of the Teen Titans smiling sheepishly at being caught before running off.

"Come on I know just the place," Robin spoke offering me his gloved hand. Without thinking I pulled it off and placed my bare hand in his and smiled. I miss this. With a perplexed expression he led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's beautiful," I exclaimed, taking in the breathtaking sunset from on top the Titan Tower, "It's been a long time since I actually watched the sun go down," I admitted.

"I remember when we were kids and mom would take us outside right as the sun began to set," Robin told me as he perched himself on the edge of the roof. I followed his example and let my feet dangle in midair.

"Oh and the stories she would tell us always left me full of wonder." I chuckled at the thought of how huge my eyes use to get when mom told me exciting tales of heroes beating up the bad guy. Those were definitely happier time.

"I never stopped dreaming about becoming a hero," I reveled slightly embarrassed, "I even started going out of my way to help people just to get a taste of what it felt like to be one of those heroes mom told us about. My first time was pulling a little girl out the middle of the streets. At first, I was just watching her play with her mother. They were throwing a ball back and forth, smiling. Then the ball was rolling in the streets, the little girl following it. She didn't even see the school bus coming her way. The mother's scream was all I heard before I blacked out then I was on the side of the road with the child in my arms. Her mother was crying thanking me and I can't even describe the feeling of it all. I felt invincible.

"Ever since then I've been saving cats from trees, helping the elderly, and just being the neighborhood hero but after awhile it wasn't enough, you know? Like all that stuff seemed trivial. I wanted to defeat bad guys like Batman and Superman but I didn't know how to. Someone offered to teach me and blinded by the stardom of heroism I agreed with no hesitation. It turned out so wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like it did," I began to cry again. Robin had quickly gathered me in his arms, shushing me soothingly, while I cried into his uniform.

"Well hold on," he said softly, "Let's start from the beginning, why don't we?" I nodded into his chest, sobbingly.

"Good Scar. Take your time." I cried harder at the thought of having to relive the darkest moments of my life but somehow I managed to.

"I escaped."

"From the asylum?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I wasn't crazy. So I escaped. I was scared to return home because I thought you and mom would send me back so I ran away. I became a street rat. I stole for food and fought for shelter but I never once regret my decision. A man found me though. He showed me the kindness I forgot existed. His eyes were warm and his words seem to always ooze honey. He gave me a nice place to stay and good food. I began to like the man and he took care of me. When he noticed my desire for saving people he offered his assistance. I took it greedily." I paused and my breath came out fast like I just ran a marathon. Robin rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I gulped.

"At first I didn't understand the things he was teaching me. But they were bad, bad things, Robin." Robin tried to interrupt but I kept going, "It's funny, though that I was never suspicious. This man knew what I could do, he known about my powers and I never wondered how. I haven't told him but he persuaded me to start using them and the next thing I knew he was using chemicals, injecting them into me. It wasn't until after he was done he told me he was amplifying my powers, making me invincible."

"I slowly started to go crazy," I admitted, "I started seeing things that weren't there. Hurting myself. He strapped me up. For my safety, he said but he didn't stop there. Surgeries started happening, sometimes he put me under, other times I was left awake. It was horrible, Robin! Horrible! Oh gawd, I hated him, for the things he was doing. But at the same time a part of me was excited to see the new me. I remember after my last surgery, he kissed me. But it was wrong, it wasn't really a kiss but he was transferring something to me, a cure for the insanity. All the voices in my head had numbed enough for me to question if they are even still here but they are. It was a side effect of the injections and procedures. But I was me again and I was thankful, so thankful the worst was over. So I thought."

"What happened after that?" Robin questioned but I was closing myself off to him. I've shared too much for one day and if he wasn't disgusted by me now if I kept going he would be.

"Robin, I thought about you every day, you know that?" I changed the topic with a smile, "I use to day dream what kind of guy you've become but never pictured you as a leader of a team. Possibly a solo career at the top like a CEO, ya know? Anyways, I'm starving, let's go grab a bite or something." He stared at me and even with the mask covering half his face I knew what he was thinking. He was contemplating if he should let the topic go and he shouldn't for everyone's safety but I wanted him to. And with a look of resignation he did. I let out a low breath of relief and stood up.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yea."

"You might want to ask the others how they feel about me being here," I said dryly.

"Why? They should all be fine with it." I turned away not wanting him to catch my darkening expression.

"Yea but I don't like to be anywhere I'm not wanted." With that I made my way to the elevator, Robin watching me carefully.

~Sorry for not updating, I have no excuse for it, I just didnt ;)


End file.
